


Кошатники

by Crazy_cake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Юмор, возможно даже джен, дружба, котики, немного ангста, но это неточно, перевод с английского, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Котам нравится Саске. Довольно сильно. Наруто это не устраивает.





	Кошатники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cat People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909858) by [Rockabelle01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockabelle01/pseuds/Rockabelle01). 



> Разрешение на перевод есть.

Всё началось с того, что команда номер семь отправилась в дом какой-то бабули за информацией. Конечно, это скорее всего началось ещё задолго до того, но только тогда Наруто начал замечать.  
  
У бабули был пушистый белый кот, явно избалованный до жути. Он угрожающе их преследовал, куда бы они не ступили, будто бы и был настоящим владельцем дома, а они ворвались без приглашения. Сакура пыталась убедить его в том, что ему нужно разрешить ей его погладить. Когда она совсем уже опустила руки от собственной неудачи, Наруто решил тоже попытать счастья, но заработал лишь вой и царапину на руке.  
  
Потом вернулся из туалета Саске, сел и абсолютно ничего не делал, как кот изящной походкой подошёл к нему и запрыгнул прямо на колени. Громкое мурлыканье, заставлявшее кошачий мех трепетать, только добавило оскорбления к травме. Вспышка раздражения показалась на лице Сакуры, давая Наруто надежду на то, что они смогут объединиться против общего врага. Но, конечно же, совсем скоро она уже умилялась тому, как здорово выглядит Саске с котиком. Отлично!  
  
Самое неприятное заключалось в том, что она была права. Каким-то образом Саске, ссутулившийся в мягком кресле с цветочным рисунком, с линяющим на него котом, действительно выглядел здорово, будто этот кот — некий засекреченный ниндзя, и они собираются пойти бороться с преступностью, как только закончат молчаливо презирать окружающих их простых смертных.  
  
Обычно это было бы не такой уж и серьёзной досадой, и он бы легко о ней забыл. К сожалению, стоило Наруто только заметить это единожды, развидеть он уже не мог. Котам нравился Саске. Им очень нравился Саске. Куда бы ни пошла седьмая команда, если поблизости был кот, ему нравился Саске, и без видимой для Наруто на то причины. Паршивец даже не пытался вести себя с ними любезно. Большую часть времени казалось, будто бы он едва осознаёт их существование.  
  
Сложившаяся ситуация слишком напоминала необъяснимую притягательность, которую в нём находила определённая половина человеческого населения. Наруто не так хорошо себя знал, чтобы понять, что его негодование в этом вопросе могло быть воспалено другим, и он бы только рассмеялся, если бы кто-то попытался ему об этом сказать. Великому Наруто Узумаки не нужна причина, чтобы быть лучше своего соперника во всём. В этом же случае он собирался стать намного лучше Саске и выиграть кошачьи симпатии всея Конохи. А почему нет? Наруто намеревался заслужить признание всех жителей деревни,  _даже котов_.  
  
Таким образом и началась кампания Наруто. Он перепробовал всё. Он вставал на колени, предлагал угощения, тратил свою полученную тяжёлым путём зарплату на дорогие игрушки для котов и перечитал все книги в библиотеке с названиями по типу «Загадочное обаяние семейства кошачьих». Он даже научился довольно убедительно мяукать.  
  
Но ничего не работало.  
  
Если они проходили мимо кота на улице, тот обходил стороной протянутые к нему руки Наруто и направлялся прямиком к Саске, чтобы о него потереться, пока тот стоял со своими дурацкими руками в своих дурацких карманах. Если они останавливались напротив зоомагазина, чтобы Сакура могла поумиляться всем этим маленьким зверюшкам, котята напрочь игнорировали постукивания Наруто и его дурашливые выражения лица и вместо этого тянулись к витрине, чтобы лапкой коснуться того места, о которое снаружи облокотился Саске. Чёрт, однажды грязный бродяга, который умывался на стене, впился в Наруто когтями, когда тот попытался соблазнить его длинной изогнутой травинкой, а потом у него хватило наглости вскарабкаться на плечи Саске, который прогуливался неподалёку.  
  
Сакура хихикала и в конце концов, взмахнув волосами в сторону Наруто, провозгласила, что Саске, должно быть, «кошачий человек» с чистым и добрым сердцем. Вывод был очевиден: одурманенные коты, с высшей способностью определять человеческую натуру, которая повсюду приписывалась животным, свидетельствовали об отсутствии у Наруто подкупающих качеств, как и блестящих добродетелей у Саске.  
  
Наруто иногда сомневался: может, Сакуре, со всеми её достоинствами, стоит сходить проверить зрение. Ничего «доброго» и «чистого» в этой сволочи Саске не было, и никто не мог быть кошатником, если ему даже не нравились коты.  
  
Способность Саске быть кошачьим магнитом была всего лишь одной из несправедливых загадок вселенной, вынужден был наконец заключить Наруто. Наверное, для них он пах дохлой рыбой. Скорее всего так оно и было.  
  
Поэтому это было невероятным сюрпризом, когда однажды Наруто распахнул окно Саске, крича о какой-то дикости, которую сделал Какаши, и перед ним предстало удивительное зрелище: Саске, стоящий перед раковиной, которая вся была покрыта котами. На его плечах — рыжий, на сгибе руки удобно устроился полосатый, а на голове важно возвышался маленький котёнок. Рука Саске остановилась на полпути к полосатому, пока он и Наруто уставились друг на друга в ледяном молчании.  
  
Как обычно, Саске пришёл в себя первым.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел, — невозмутимо спросил он.  
  
— Э… нет, это может подождать.  
  
— Отлично. До встречи.  
  
Окно с решительным щелчком захлопнулось, занавески задёрнулись.  
  
Наруто ещё какое-то время оставался на своём месте, со скрещёнными руками и насупленными бровями, пока в его голове крутились шестерёнки.  
  
Очевидно, он что-то неправильно понял. Нет, Саске скрывал это от них, трусливый засранец, так что было совершенно понятно, что это он упустил. Этот тип тайно любил котов. По-видимому, ему доставляло удовольствие обниматься с ними и гладить их, и, наверное, играться с ними, и…  
  
Мозг Наруто закипел. Это слишком фантастически, чтобы быть настоящим, но не мог же он просто придумать то, что сейчас увидел. Тем не менее сама мысль о Саске, забавляющемся с маленькими пушистыми животными, слишком выбивалась из привычного Наруто образа, и он не мог даже этого представить. Это требовало дальнейшего расследования.  
  
Наруто кивнул самому себе как раз перед нетерпеливым стуком Саске в окно, которое заставило его вскрикнуть и упасть назад.  
  
Каждая свободная минута следующей недели была потрачена на преследования Саске в духе настоящего ниндзя. К несчастью, у Саске, по-видимому, была врождённая способность хмуриться прямо на Наруто и неважно, насколько изобретательно тот прятался. Хотя уже через несколько дней Саске начал его игнорировать, либо же Наруто научился лучше избегать лишнего внимания. Наруто хотелось делать ставку на последнее, не только потому, что в этом он был крут, но и потому, что Саске возобновил своё общение с кошками.  
  
Пусть Саске и не проводил так уж много времени, щекоча кошачьи животики, но определённо какое-то время он проводил. Во всяком случае, всегда было постоянное количество четвероногих, скребущихся к нему в дверь, и пока одних он прогонял, других кормил или даже пускал домой. Наруто полагал, что диковатые были бездомными, а те, что с ошейником, — соседскими питомцами, которые нуждались в дополнительном внимании.  
  
Большую часть времени он оставлял шторы открытыми. Благодаря этому Наруто было очень легко за ним следить, и то, что он видел, было таким завораживающим, что он едва мог заставить себя оторваться. Саске, который лениво гладил кошечку, пока изучал свиток, или который разрешал коту обернуть его плечи, как шарф, пока он подметал комнату, или который позволял зверюшке свернуться у него на спине, пока писал в своём девчачьем дневнике (по крайней мере Наруто предположил, что это он). Он даже иногда пускал котов спать с собой в одной кровати. Однажды их даже было двое!  
  
Пока Наруто наблюдал за всем этим, его полусформированный план разоблачить любовь Саске к котикам и её проявления перед бывшими одноклассниками и унизить соперника был забыт. Шок — уже просто наблюдать за такой очевидной ахиллесовой пятой Саске, не то что думать о том, как её использовать. На самом деле, сама мысль о том, что он, возможно, единственный, кто об этом знает, дарила странное чувство в желудке, будто бы он проглотил жабу и она прыгала внутри.  
  
Он наблюдал за выражением лица Саске, когда его обычно беспристрастный товарищ по команде прижимался щекой к мохнатой голове, и не мог отвести взгляд.  
  
Конечно, Саске не катался с ними по полу и не одевал их в милые наряды, как Наруто поначалу надеялся с радостью увидеть, но всё равно. Это было что-то. Что-то иное.  
  
Всё достигло апогея в тот день, когда Наруто свисал вниз головой, заглядывая за оконную раму. Стекло было слегка приоткрыто, но не сильно, поэтому это стало сюрпризом, когда Наруто едва увернулся от сюрикена.  
  
— Какого хрена! — завыл он, карабкаясь, чтобы не упасть на голову.  
  
— Если уж собираешься тут околачиваться, можешь и зайти, усуратонкачи. Из-за тебя у меня чешется затылок, — раздалось изнутри.  
  
— Я просто мимо проходил…  
  
— Неважно, тупица. Просто заходи уже.  
  
Несмотря на высокую вероятность того, что это ловушка, Наруто не мог воспротивиться возможности пронаблюдать за феноменом «кошатник Саске» вблизи. Так что, вопреки здравому смыслу, он обнаружил себя карабкающимся в окно.  
  
Саске оставался сидеть на полу, со скрещенными ногами, удобно одетый в свободные тёмные брюки и белую футболку. Разложенный свиток лежал на одном колене, пока кошка блаженно развалилась на другом. Его рука мягко касалась трёхцветной пушистой спины.  
  
Слишком осторожный, чтобы сидеть на полу рядом с Саске, и слишком стеснённый мыслью о том, чтобы сидеть на его кровати, Наруто остановился на стуле, который видел. Он подтащил его поближе, развернул и, широко расставив ноги, уселся, скрестив руки на спинке в беспечной позе.  
  
Саске никак не прокомментировал и вновь повернулся к свитку. Через десять молчаливых минут, с пристально смотрящим Наруто и не обращающим на него внимания Саске, второй в конце концов сдался. Потирая переносицу, Саске посмотрел на сокомандника. Наконец, он спросил:  
— Ты хочешь её погладить?  
  
Наруто удивлённо рассмеялся, почесав затылок.  
  
— Не. Коты меня не любят.  
  
Саске приподнял бровь.  
— Коты не любят шумных и несносных. Просто будь потише и двигайся медленней, и тогда ты им понравишься.  
  
Наруто ощетинился.  
— Какого чёрта! Я могу быть тихим и медленным, когда захочу, теме!  
  
— Так докажи это. Иди сюда.  
  
Наруто поколебался прежде, чем упасть на пол и медленно подкрасться поближе. И животное, и Саске наблюдали за ним с одинаково невозмутимыми выражениями, но кошка не предприняла ни одной попытки побега от приближающегося мальчишки.  
  
— Эй, киса, киса…  
  
— Перестань.  
  
Наруто обиделся, но подчинился. Он потянулся вперёд, затем с опаской остановился, вспоминая все полученные укусы.  
  
Саске вздохнул и взял запястье Наруто.  
  
— Что ты…  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Ты…!  
  
— Делай вот так.  
  
Он потянул руку Наруто, пока та не повисла перед кошачьей мордой. Кошка осторожно понюхала его пальцы. После недолгого раздумья она прижалась к его костяшкам.  
  
Наруто издал нервный смешок. Саске отпустил его, наставляя:  
— Начинай с головы. Двигайся медленно, чтобы она знала, что ты не собираешься делать ей больно. Так правильно. И убедись, что гладишь её вдоль шерсти, от головы до хвоста. А теперь почеши ей за ушами.  _Аккуратно_. Она кошка, а не комариный укус.  
  
Наруто делал всё так, как тот говорил, и — удивительно, — кошка начала мурлыкать. Совсем скоро она поднялась, потянулась и сошла с Саске, чтобы обойти Наруто, потираясь о него в процессе. Он осторожно гладил её спину, пока она проходила мимо и выгибалась под его руками.  
  
— Видишь? Перестань быть собой хотя бы на пять минут, и всё получается.  
  
Наруто поднял глаза, чтобы возразить, но остановился, легонько сглотнув. Несмотря на привычный язвительный тон Саске, на его лице рисовалась мягкая улыбка, пока он наблюдал за ними двоими. Это вызвало у Наруто трепет, похожий на удовлетворение, которое он чувствовал, пока вибрации от мурлыканья распространялись по его руке. Наруто попытался снова, но претензия ушла из его слов.  
  
— Какая разница, Саске. Только не злись сильно, когда она решит, что я ей больше по душе.  
  
Фыркнув, Саске отвернулся к свитку. Оставшись таким образом наедине, Наруто вспомнил об игрушке для котов, которая до сих пор оставалась в сумке.  
  
Через несколько минут он уже лежал на животе рядом с Саске, подперев рукой подбородок, махал игрушкой и посмеивался над бешеной концентрацией кошки, отмахивающейся от пляшущего перед ней конца.  
  
— Эй, эй. Саске!  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Как её зовут?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Что! Но как ты её зовёшь?  
  
— Я зову её «кошка».  
  
— Отстой. Ты заденешь её чувства!  
  
— Точно. Если тебе так не всё равно, проверь её ошейник.  
  
Наруто так и сделал, наклонившись и, после нескольких попыток, схватившись за качающуюся на воротнике бирку. Это оказалось трудным из-за того, что кошка игриво била его по руке.  
  
— Хах. Кейко. Привет, Кейко!  
  
Он снова растянулся на полу, его глаза по-лисьему прищурились. Кейко задумчиво на него посмотрела, затем подалась вперёд и прижалась лбом к Наруто.  
  
— А! Саске, эй! Ты это видел?  
  
Наруто ударился головой о ногу Саске, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Она ткнулась в меня головой!  
  
— Коты так иногда делают.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Не знаю. Наверное, проявляют симпатию.  
  
— Понятно. Хм-м-м. В этом есть смысл.  
  
— Тише, добе. Я пытаюсь читать.  
  
— Ладно, как хочешь. Тогда я потусуюсь с Кейко.  _Она_ меня ценит.  
  
Видимо, устав от игрушки, Кейко приняла сюсюканье Наруто как разрешение свернуться калачиком возле его головы. Было слегка неудобно гладить её, не меняя при этом позы, потому Наруто просто расслабился, его щека покоилась на тыльной стороне его правой руки. С левой стороны — тёплое и твёрдое бедро Саске, к которому по-прежнему прижимался Наруто, с правой — мягкая и приятно пахнущая Кейко, чей мех щекотал лицо. В груди теплилась непонятная удовлетворённость. Ресницы сонно опустились раз, другой. Постепенно ритмичное мурлыканье Кейко убаюкало Наруто.  
  
Он плыл в невесомости на протяжении, казалось, часов. В конце концов что-то мокрое ткнулось ему в лоб, и нехотя его разум вернулся в полное сознание. Проснувшись, он понял две вещи. Во-первых, Кейко вылизывала пучки его волос, рассыпавшихся по лбу.  
  
Во-вторых, пальцы гладили его по волосам от макушки до затылка, повторяя свой путь снова и снова и оставляя за собой волны приятного покалывания.  
  
Касание чередовалось с лёгким массажем, и через каждое третье такое поглаживание он ощущал прикосновение ногтей к коже головы. И это было будто… будто…  
  
Будто бы его ласкали, как котика. И вау, неудивительно, почему им так нравилось это дело, потому что ощущения потрясающие. Никто и никогда не трогал Наруто таким образом, и он удивлённо распахнул глаза, когда осознал, кто это делает.  
  
Дыхание Наруто сбилось от шока, но он быстро вернул его в норму, не желая, чтобы Саске испугался, заметив, что тот проснулся. К счастью, его соперник, очевидно, не обращал никакого внимания. Наруто даже поставил бы на то, что теме и сам не знает, что творит. Наверное, так привык гладить котов, занимаясь чем-то другим, что делал это непроизвольно. Если бы он сообразил, что на самом деле гладит Наруто, то точно бы перестал и вернулся к своей вечной надменности и настороженности.  
  
А Наруто не хотел, чтобы он останавливался.  
  
Он крепко зажмурился и попытался дышать ровно и медленно, но это оказалось таким трудным, когда слабые, но упрямые звуки хотели вырваться из его горла. Если бы он был котом, то замурлыкал, но для человека было бы странным… шуметь. Хотя он не мог точно сказать, как шумел бы сам, если бы дал себе волю. Однако при том, как стыдно ему было от того, что так невероятно хорошо, он понимал, что и звуки не могут быть менее постыдными.  
  
Он постарался отвлечься размышлениями о том, видел ли других людей, касающихся друг друга так же. Он вспомнил, что, по сути, видел. На днях, проходя мимо старой детской площадки, он заметил сидящую на скамейке мать с головой уставшего ребёнка у неё на коленях. Она тихо ему что-то рассказывала, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы.  
  
Если подумать, Наруто видел подобные сцены множество раз и раньше. Руки, поглаживающие волосы, лица, плечи, спины. Повседневные проявления нежности между родственниками, влюблёнными, друзьями. Несмотря на то, что все они вызывали у него знакомый гадкий укол зависти, Наруто никогда полностью не осознавал, что упускал, потому что сам никогда не испытывал.  
  
А теперь представление у него имелось.  
  
Несправедливо, что это краткое мгновение удовольствия оказалось испорчено печалью, но сдержаться Наруто не мог. Он резко моргнул.  
  
Однако божественные пальцы продолжали расправлять его волосы, и окутавшее его тяжёлое чувство рассеивалось с каждой новой приятной волной.  
  
Он задумался, делала ли когда-нибудь так Саске его мать. Насколько это больно — иметь подобное, а потом потерять? Наруто уже боялся представить, сколько ещё пройдёт времени, прежде чем кто-то коснётся его так же вновь, а ведь это только первый раз.  
  
Поэтому Саске нравились коты? Потому что быть с ними рядом приближало его к ощущению? Сердце Наруто сжалось.  
  
Сейчас Саске делал это для него, но кто бы сделал такое для Саске? Наруто представил Какаши, гладящего Саске. Он скривился.  
  
Сакура бы делала это скорее всего с большим удовольствием, но он сомневался, что Саске ей бы разрешил. Ему, видимо, было не очень комфортно, когда она рядом. Да и кто угодно, если быть честным. Почти как тот осторожный кот, которого когда-то пытался сманить Наруто. Забавное сравнение: волосы Саске уже были такими щетинистыми, что ничего бы не изменилось, если бы он начал шипеть, разве что это добавило бы его поведению смысла. Наверное, правда, что все эти напыщенные коты на самом деле не были презрительными засранцами — они просто боялись.  
  
Боялся ли Саске?  
  
Какая странная мысль.  
  
Наруто мог по пальцам одной руки посчитать все те разы, когда Саске казался испуганным. Правда, иногда он  _нервничал_ , когда люди, типа Сакуры, за него хватались. Однако он ни разу не нервничал, когда рядом был Наруто. С друг другом у них было физического контакта больше, чем с кем-либо ещё, это точно. Значило ли это, что Саске не против трогать Наруто? Значило ли это, что Саске могло бы даже… понравиться… если бы Наруто касался его нежно, прямо как Саске его сейчас?  
  
Непрошеный образ возник в голове: Саске лежит у него на коленях, а загорелые пальцы сплетают блестящие чёрные волосы. Они были бы мягкими и шёлковыми? Или жёсткими и колючими? Какое бы выражение лица наблюдалось у Саске в тот момент, когда эти маленькие волны удовольствия неслись бы от головы к позвоночнику? Были бы глаза закрыты, а губы разомкнуты, издавал бы он смущающие  _звуки_ …  
  
Странное чувство росло в Наруто. Будто бы пузырьки с пальцев Саске проникали в самое нутро Наруто и к его конечностям, по пути раздуваясь небольшими, но значительными всплесками.  
  
Дрожь по всему телу застала Наруто врасплох, и мгновения покоя — нарушены. Рука Саске отскочила прочь, и Наруто ощутил внезапную неподвижность сидящего рядом тела.  
  
По крайней мере Кейко была безмятежна. Она продолжала весело урчать, не подозревая о возникшем напряжении.  
  
Наруто понимал, что чем дольше лежит, тем хуже, так что он со стоном повернул лицо к полу, затем влево, трепеща ресницами так, словно только просыпался. Он не мог податься назад, не задев при этом кошку, потому из-за новой позиции он прижался носом и лбом к тонкой ткани штанов Саске. Он неуклюже поднял видимый глаз, чтобы оценить реакцию Саске.  
  
Странно было наблюдать за ним с этого угла. Он ожидал, что Саске будет грозно и внушительно над ним нависать, но Наруто был так близко, что его сокомандник, напротив, выглядел мягким и беспечным. Тёмные глаза мелькнули к нему и затем — в сторону, чтобы пристально посмотреть в стену. Снизу Наруто способен был разглядеть бледно-розовый оттенок, начинающийся под подбородком и распространяющийся на шею.  
  
Наруто убедительно зевнул, чуть ли не ломая себе челюсть, в процессе вдыхая аромат моющего средства и чистой кожи, который исходил от ткани у него под носом. Он выдохнул, и от тёплого воздуха нога Саске дёрнулась.  
  
— Вау, мне явно это требовалось. Долго я спал?  
  
Саске повёл плечами, до сих пор не смотря на него, и откашлялся.  
— Наверное, час?  
  
— Серьёзно? А казалось дольше. Чувствую себя таким отдохнувшим!  
  
Наруто понимал, что уже должен встать, или хотя бы отодвинуться, но как же он не хотел. Было удивительно приятно вот так лежать у Саске под боком. Он знал, что ведёт себя как испорченный ребёнок, но ведь тот его не отталкивал и сам не уходил, в конце концов. Почему бы ему не выжать из этого всё?  
  
Осторожно, он полностью перевалился на спину, немного извиваясь, чтобы оставаться как можно ближе к Саске. Это заставило соперника наконец на него посмотреть. Наруто смело потёрся щекой о ногу Саске, удерживая взгляд, и сверкнул нахальной улыбкой.  
  
— Чувак, если тут так хорошо спится, то знай, что я собираюсь вернуться и повторить.  
  
В любое другое время Наруто бы увидел только равнодушный взгляд товарища по команде, но не сейчас, когда лежал под правильным углом и мог пронаблюдать за дёрнувшимся адамовым яблоком Саске.  
  
Не говоря уже о его ноздрях. Наруто прищурился, задумавшись, можно ли разглядеть мозг сквозь ноздри…  
  
— Как знаешь. Пока ты не мешаешь мне во время тренировки, мне всё равно.  
  
— Круто.  
  
— А теперь уходи. Пора ужинать, а на тебя я готовить не собираюсь.  
  
— Жадина!  
  
— Забери с собой Кейко. Просто оставь её на улице, она сама найдёт путь домой. Не хочу, чтобы ко мне стучались соседи с обвинением в похищении.  
  
— Конечно. Эй, ты назвал её по имени!  
  
Саске раздражённо нахмурился, и Наруто осознал, что достиг предела терпения своего товарища по команде. Лучше уйти, пока Саске не аннулировал то, что Наруто расценивал как открытое приглашение.  
  
Наруто заулыбался сильнее от этой мысли. Он перешёл в сидячее положение, не сдвигаясь слишком далеко, и наклонил голову так, чтобы уставиться прямо в тёмные глаза в нескольких сантиметрах от своих.  
  
— Эй, Саске?  
  
Глаза прищурились. Пока Саске не сделал очередное недовольное замечание, Наруто обнял его за шею и потянул к себе. Их лбы коснулись, но ненадолго, на один разделённый вздох, после чего Наруто отстранился и подскочил.  
  
— До встречи, зараза!  
  
Он подхватил на руки не сопротивляющуюся Кейко и оказался у двери быстрее, чем Саске смог бы сделать что-то большее, чем поднять ко лбу и палец и посмотреть ему вслед широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась, и Наруто оказался на прохладном вечернем воздухе, с расходящимися от линии горизонта красными и оранжевыми полосами.  
  
Прижав к себе в последний раз, он опустил Кейко на землю. Она отпрыгнула, не оглядываясь, — он слегка надулся. Тем не менее он наблюдал за ней до тех пор, пока она не добралась до тёплой, хорошо освещённой квартиры. После того, как она поскреблась в дверь, та открылась, и на пороге показалась пожилая женщина, наклонившаяся, чтобы подобрать питомца.  
  
Наруто засунул руки в карманы и направился к себе. Он шёл медленно, стараясь не думать о тёмных окнах своего жилища, где его никто не встретит. Взамен он вспомнил свет, льющийся из дома Саске, и тень, движущуюся в окне.  
  
Может, дома его никто и не ждёт, но ведь было ещё одно место, где он — желанный гость. И он туда пойдёт опять. Может быть даже завтра.  
  
С облегчением Наруто прибавил шагу. Он был готов к чашке рамена!


End file.
